Maybe I'll choose you
by YouAreMyDandelionInTheSpring
Summary: Peeta's marriage is in tatters . After , another heated fight he ends up in a bar . There , he meets a barmaid . A girl that could change is life , and marriage forever. And , maybe for the best ? Everlark . M for language , and smut
1. Chapter 1

" Madge ! , Can't you see things from my point of view for once ? I'm exhausted , i've been working all day; I don't want to go out clubbing tonight ! " I shout , as she continues to rave.

" What about me ? I'm bored as hell in this house ! I want to go out ! She snarls , tossing her hair back , and placing both hands on her hips.

" Babe ! For fuck sake ! I'm knackered . I really don't feel up to it in my current predicament . "

" Well , i'm going out anyway " She grabs her purse , and storms towards the door , her high heels hitting the floorboards so loud , the noise bounces off all four walls .

" Fine ! I don't give a fuck any more " I snap , throwing my arms up in defeat . The door slams so loud I flinch . She's like a pathetic teenager who can't get her own way . Or an uncontrollable toddler who doesn't want " Nap time " . Slumping forward , I place my hands over my face , and rub my eyes. Mostly out of frustration , but to also wipe away unnecessary tears . Looking at our wedding photo , I wonder how we got here ? We looked so joyful and content . Now ? Now we're just like two room-mates . To room-mates that hate each other . It got like this straight after we found out she couldn't conceive children . Night after night , I comforted her as she cried rivers. I promised her we'd be alright . We didn't need children to be happy with each other . However , she took her anger out on me . Not physical violence . Just arguing. I seemed to be the brunt of the blame most of all .Most times I took it with a pinch of salt , but not any more . I'm not a doormat she can just trample over. As the days pass , I know in my heart we can't keep doing this . However , the idea of divorce makes me feel physically sick . It's something I was determined would never happen . But , this is making us miserable . Anger suddenly ignites in me, and I storm over to where our wedding picture stands , pick it up and hurl it as hard as I can at the wall . Instantaneously , it shatters into thousands of pieces. Guilt washes over me , but I try to push it away. No ! I've done everything to save this marriage – I need feel no guilt. Should I clean it up ? I push that idea away. I want her to see this . To see what she is driving me to. It may sound selfish , but none of this is my fault in the slightest. I was never the spark in the argument. Everytime , I would back down and let her have her way. The way she'd grin triumphantly when she won an argument sickened me , but I still didn't say anything. I can feel the anger building in the pit of my stomach so , I grab my keys and phone and storm angrily out of the house. Normally , i'd leave a note explaining why my absence was sudden , but fuck it – and her . I swear quietly when I get outside. She's taken the car . Mine is still at the shop in town getting the tires replaced. I was going to head over to my friend finnick's house for some bro time , but i'm not making the 20 minute walk in the freezing cold night . The only place in walking distance I can think of , to blow off steam , is The Hob. A small bar about 5 minutes from here. Grimly , I set off walking . My heart is in my throat as I walk. 3 months ago , we'd be curled up on the sofa , watching movies , and discussing our future together. Now , we're on other sides of town in a heated debate – as per usual. The night air is brutal , and I pull my coat up further to keep my ears from contracting pneumonia. I pause slightly as I stand outside the bar. It looks kinda seedy. " Don't be a snob " I say to myself as I push the door open. The bar is buzzing with a warm atmosphere. It immediately drains some anger out of me. It feels warm and welcoming here , unlike it does at hom- my house , as a matter of fact.

No-one pays me attention thankfully. The last thing I want is to draw attention to myself. All of the tables seem to be full with couples and families. I turn my back to the couples. The last thing I need to see in my mood , Is couples sharing saliva. I head towards the bar , and perch on one of the bar stools. Nobody else is sitting on the other unoccupied bar stools , another thing i'm grateful for. A seemingly bored waitress has her back turned to me. She's a brunette , and her hair is plaited in a beautiful eccentric braid. It's a change from seeing Madge's fake , blonde , extension – full mop.

I want a drink , but it seems rude to bang on the bar , so I cough discreetly . The waitress turns , and I gulp. Woah. What a stunner. A naturally beautiful girl too. I can't see any traces of make-up. Her olive skin glows in the bright lights of the bar. A few wisps of hair that have escaped , stick to her forehead . But , it's here eyes. I've never seen any so unique. A Dark grey , with flicks of blue. She smiles , and comes over.

" Hi ! What can I get for you ? " She says in a surprisingly cheerful manner. Can this be a fun job?

" Um. A beer please " I say . Truth be told , I wanted something stronger , but I don't want this girl to think i'm a raging alcoholic.

" Sure " She goes over , and pulls me a pint . She does it so expertly too , not spilling anything.

"Here you go . Do you wan't to pay now , or put it on a tab ? "

I think for a moment . First smartly , but fuck it " Tab please " . She smiles and nods.

Her top 2 buttons are open . Accident or purposely, I wonder ? I try not to stare at her boobs as she cleans the bar down , 2 inches from my face .

" Drowning your sorrows are we ? " She says suddenly , stopping and looking at me.

" Yep " I say popping the "p" .

She laughs , and pours herself a vodka. " Me too " She says , chugging back the shot. I raise an eyebrow. And she catches on.

" Broke up with my boyfriend this morning " She says casually . Too casually .

" Oh. I'm sorry "

" Don't be. He was an asshole. So What's your problem ? " I wonder if I should tell her . It only seems fair I guess.

" Problems with my wife . We're basically on the verge of divorce " . She puts an hand over her mouth.

" Christ. I'm sorry. That must be terrible for you. "

I shrug slightly " If it does happen – it will be for the best . Trust me "

" Why ? Do you think it will happen ? "

I nod slowly " Yep. In a matter of weeks if it's up to me. We can't keep going on like this "

" Good for you . A bad marriage is one of the worst things ever "

" I know. I live it everyday "

She smiles , and I smile back. A true , genuine smile.

We stand and talk for over an hour. I learn her name – Katniss. She has actually made my night.

" Thanks " I say out of the blue .

"For ? " she asks , arching a perfect eyebrow

" For making my night less shit " We both laugh . That's when my phone starts ringing.

**YES ! ANOTHER ADVENTURE . :D :D :D **

**Enjoy little beauts 3**


	2. A broken marriage ( and frame )

The caller id stares up at me. The picture is of a blonde haired , blue eyed girl , in to much makeup.

Madge. I swallow all my emotions back , then cautiously slide the button over to answer it.

" Hi " I say distantly. I don't want her to think I care because , it's a fact she doesn't .

" Where are you ? " She asks . There is no love in her voice. It's all been drained away in a matter of exhausting months.

" At a bar . You ? "

" At home. I'm not the sort to run away from problems Peeta " She says.

My mouths falls open at that comment. What total and utter bullshit.

" What are you trying to say ? That i'm the one that always runs away ? " I say angrily.

" Maybe " . I can practically see her , shrugging her shoulders . Katniss turns and looks at me , raising one eyebrow. I just shake my head , and concentrate on the phone call again.

" Well , i'd like to point out that you ran out of the apartment first ! So don't you dare try to turn this back around on me ! " I snap , my fingers clenching angrily around the phone.

" I came back first though . " . Her argument is pathetic. She never gets the point . It's like arguing with a unpunctual brick wall. I inhale sharply to stop myself blurting something out in anger that I may come to regret later on.

" What do you even want Madge ? An apology ? I'm sorry , but thats not going to happen in this present moment " Katniss is still watching – her lips pursed. From her facial expression , i'm guessing she knows I'm on the phone to my wife.

" No. Not an apology actually . I want you to come home. "

I think about how to respond . Truthfully , I don't want to go home. I know the rest of the night wiill end in tears and frustration. However , if I don't , she'll just accuse me of running from our marital problems. I sigh angrily in pent up frustration. I don't think I've ever met a person that stresses me out as much as she does.

" Fine. I'll be home in ten minutes " I end the call without waiting for her response.

Katniss comes strolling over , arms crossed

" In trouble with the missus are we ? " she grins , pushing some stray hairs off her forehead.

" Mmm , not really. She just wondered where I was " I sincerely hope katniss doesn't think I'm severely whipped or something along them lines.

" So . Did the conversation get anywhere ? It never did when me and my ex argued "

" Not really. I'm just as frustrated as I was when I came in " I sigh , draining the last of my beer. Then , I grab my coat and pull it on , lifting the collar up , because it will most likely be even colder now.

" Why are you leaving ? " She asks , stopping me in my tracks. She looks dissapointed; almost mad.

I groan " I really don't want to leave , but I cant run from our problems. We at least have to talk. Because , if we don't – I'm as bad as her " . She watches with narrowed eyes as I hand over the money to pay for my bill. Christ , I spent more then I probably should of .

" So . We're never going to see each other again ? " She asks suddenly . It shocks me. Do I want to see her again ? I look into her stunning grey eyes , and feel a familiar tightening in the pit of my stomach.

"I'll come back " I tell her .

" When ? "

" I don't know. But , I will come back Katniss – I promise you that "

She nods slowly , and I grin at her

" Don't be to dissapointed. I'm not even going to have sex with my wife tonight " I smirk.

" Peeta ! " She gasps , looking around incase anyone is listening in. No one is so she smiles back,

" Okay Peeta "

Walking out feels different . Part of me feels bad for leaving so suddenly . The other part of me ( the shameful part of me ) is wishing I was walking out with Katniss. I can't for the life of me push that thought from my mind. It goes round and round as I walk back home . The though about bringing her back. Watching movies , cuddling , making her scream my name until it echoed off the wall whilst in the bedroom.

I automatically feel guilty . I have a wife . True , I may avidly dislike her at the best of time , but she still is my wife. It's an effort to even put my key in the door. Once the key has been turned , I have to face another night of more arguing and insults. I turn the key , and the door swings open. Stepping in , I see Madge curled on the sofa. Her face is fresh , and her damp hair is up in a messy bun. She is watching another dumb reality show that send me crazy. She glances up at me. No smile , no " Hi babe " nothing .

"Hey " I say hanging my coat up on the coat rack.

She glares at me angrily.

" What ? " I say , furrowing my eyes .

" Um , our wedding picture for starts " She says pointing at the smashed frame.

I don't have an excuse for this really .

" I was angry " I say shrugging my shoulders. She snaps her head back in shock

" And you think it's acceptable to smash up one of our prized possessions ? Well , isn't that nice "

" Frames are cheap. And , I wouldn't really call it a " Prized " possession " I argue back , walking towards the bedroon.

" So our wedding photo means nothing to you ? Nothing at all " she says , standing up and following me. Like a little lost puppy

" Does it really mean that much to you Madge ? Is it something you'd save if the house was on fire? I hardly think so"

I strip my shirt off , and chuck it on the washing pile , along with my jeans . The bed creaks as I fall onto it . I dig the heels of my palms into my head , trying to fight off an on-coming headache.

" I just can't believe you think so less of me ! We're married ! " . I sit up suddenly , anger over whelming me.

" Oh just fuck off Madge ! Stop trying to make me feel guilty for every . Damn . Thing ! I know you couldn't give a shit about me . So just lay off the fucking wedding photo ! " . I fall back onto the bed with a loud thump . I watch as her eyes widen , then darken in anger. Stomping over to the bed , she throws back the cover and jumps in . Once again , we lay back to back . No physical contact . As if there is a barrier going down the middle of the bed .

Once again , we end a night on an argument. The lines crossed , and the wedding photo laying in pieces on the ground . Like our once amazing marriage.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter .

Yes madge is a bitch , and yes Peeta is extremely sexually frustrated ! ;)

Don't worry about Katniss , we will catch up with our favourite girl very soon.


End file.
